


Kaupunki kesällä

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Magic
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: En ole koskaan esitetty olevan "sankari. " ei koskaan. Se oli veljeni juttu. Ja ehkä se on edelleen. En oikein tiedä. Loppujen lopuksi osa siitä, miten minusta tuli sankari oli asettamalla ulos nähdä, jos hän oli vielä elossa, ja hyvin... Olen edelleen etsimässä häntä nyt.





	Kaupunki kesällä

Mathew ei ollut koskaan halunnut olla seikkailija.

Hänen unelmansa oli-on-on munkki tai parantaja, vaikka hänen koulutus juuri nyt oli taipumus olla vahvasti vaikuttanut kohti jälkimmäistä.

Että parantaja koulutus, itse asiassa, oli lähestyessä loppuaan kynttilä Keepers Haven, parantaja soturi pyhäkkö hän on ollut koulutusta, koska hänen kahdeksas syntymä päivä, kun hänen äitinsä kuoli julma barbaarit, valkoiset miehet.

Joka johti hänet hänen nykyinen ongelma.

Hänen veljensä oli lähtenyt Huff takaisin, kun he olivat saapuneet yhdessä Haven julistaa hän halusi liittyä valkoiset miehet vuotta sitten, ja siitä huolimatta pettämistä... Mathew oli varmisti maksaa kulkee noitia heidän Sight nähdä, jos hänen veljensä oli kunnossa. Se oli yli vuosi sitten viime noita tai matkustava oli tuonut hänelle uutisia hänen kaksoisveli, kunnes viime yönä.

Munkki oli tullut keskus Tele maan vuosi satoja kestäneen sopimuksen he olivat kanssa kynttilä Keepers ja kulkea pitkin uutisia viimeistään omasta veljeyden Silent Nights.

Kethyu, mies, oli ystävä Mathew n, lajittelee ja oli vetänyt hänet syrjään, kun muodollisuudet kertoa hänelle viimeistään hänen veljensä.  
Mathew katseli ulos ikkunasta. Luonnollinen meri lasi ikkunat glinting se värillinen valo on pilkkuja koko hänen lumi-kalpea iho ja kääntämällä hänen hunaja-vaaleat hiukset osaksi Amber kiinni mahlaa.

Caravan hän viimeksi tiesi veljensä matkustaa oli hyökätty 2 kuukautta aikaisemmin. Ja mukaan Kethyu, kaikki sisällä asunto vaunun oli joko tapettu, jos he kamppailivat tai vangittu on myyty pois alas etelään tappajia käytettäväksi pitkin barbaarien Etelä rajalla. Se oli jotain Alfred, Mathew veli, olisi mielellään tehdä, riippuen hänen tuulella, muina aikoina. Mutta hän oli aina ilmaissut pilkkaaminen mielen hallinnassa tappajat ihmiset ostivat partioida sen pituus ja satuttaa kaikki, jotka yrittivät mitta kaavassa raja seinän pakenemaan väki vallasta muurin yli. Puhumattakaan siitä, että Mathew tuntui vastenmielinen on ajatellut hänen veljensä mielessä saada kierretty ja ohjataan tällä tavalla. Hänen vatsa ratkaistaan, mutta kääntyi sitten Quicksand on ajatellut muiden vaihto ehto kuitenkin, että Alfred voi olla kuollut...  
Hänen veljensä oli väärä, ja hän halusi hän oli pitänyt hänet Haven tai kehotti on auttaa pitämään hänet siellä. Hän tiesi hänen veljensä oli väkivaltainen ja oli levinnyt viestit vihaa, että barbaarit käytetään levitä kaikille... Vaikka nyt vain oikea, ne, joiden nukke johtaja oli tällä hetkellä vastuussa yhdestä barbaari erillisalueella, olivat niitä lähinnä levittää tätä viestiä nyt. Useimmat muut valkoiset miehet oli tullut sivistynyt ja ovat lopettaneet niiden ennakko luuloja ja väki valtaa.

Hänen veljensä oli kuitenkin otettu ja korruptoitunut miehet, jotka olivat raiskattu ja murhataan heidän äitinsä edessä. Miehet, jotka olivat ojensi peitot myrkytetty loitsu kulkea pitkin suuri rutto kautta ystävien, perheen ja naapureiden niiden kansa kunnan ja muiden kansojen että barbaarit haluttu maa-ja resursseja. Jonka Lady of Nature ja Lady of the Dead, maa Haven oli tällä hetkellä oli vielä osa Mathew vanha kansa kunta. Miehet vallassa olivat jälkeläisiä miehiä, jotka olivat murhattu kansalaiset hänen vanhan kansa kunnan jopa...  
Alfred oli saanut kiinni valheita loistokkuutta. Valheita barbaarit olivat sanoneet, että heidän kansansa oli ja pitäisi olla parempi kaikille muille maan päällä. He opettivat hänelle raakuus on sairas tapaus Tukholmassa ennen paeta, että se olisi tapa Alfred pitäisi ajatella.  
Mathew pää thunked kevyesti, koska hän antaa sen pudota eteenpäin levätä lasia vasten. Hän ei syyttää veljeään. Hän ajatteli, että se oli väärin hänen veljensä oli tekemässä mitä hän oli... levittää vihaa, päätellen ihmiset heidän kannattaa elää ei niiden toimia vaan sen käsitteitä, että barbaarit oli ehkä häneen... mutta hän ei vihaa häntä. Hän toivoi jopa, että hänen veljensä voisi vielä pelastua. Että hän löytäisi hänet elossa ja opettaa häntä lopettamaan ihmiset levittävät vihaa, lakata ajattelemasta näitä tapoja itse, ja oppia kohtelemaan toisia, kaikki muut, koska ihmisillä ei ole väliä, mitä kansa he käyttivät Koto isin.

Mathew huotoi ja astui pois ikkunasta. Oli aika hänen ruokkia suuri valkoinen lohi käärme Kuma, loppujen lopuksi. Kuma sallisi mitään muuta lähellä, ja peto oli ilman ruokaa liian kauan tänään jo.

Kuitenkin, hän ei voinut pysäyttää hänen mielensä jatkamasta rodun ja käyttää kaikki hänen koulutus henkisesti seurata kaikki hänen tietonsa oikeus ja mielen hallinnassa raja vartijat.

Aina läsnä hänen mielessään, vaikka hän häiritsee itseään hänen päivittäisestä tehtäviä seuraavan viikon aikana, hän oli vain yksi ajattelu linja aina pysyä samana hänen mielessään:  
Entä jos Alfred oli vielä elossa? Jos hän olisi ollut kiinni ja oli nyt murhaamaan ihmisiä Etelä rajalla oikeisto kansa kunnan etelään oman kansa kunnan... Voisiko hän vapauttaa hänet? Voisiko hän pelastaa hänet?

Syvällä, Mathew tuntui, että hän oli. Hän ei voinut epäonnistua hänen veljensä nyt. Ei edes sen jälkeen, kun kaikki hänen veljensä olivat tehneet. Hän voisi vielä pelastua. Hän tiesi sen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> ________________________________________  
> Toivottavasti nähdään kaikki kuvat ilmasto iskee, että tapahtuu maailmanlaajuisesti! Olen ollut silmiinpistävää joka perjantai nyt kuukausia. Tarvitsemme niin paljon ihmisiä kuin mahdollista. Jos olet nauttinut työstäni täällä, ota harkita tunnin tai enemmän aikaa mennä ja puolustaa tulevaisuutemme. Tämä Climate Emergency tarkoittaa, että olen todennäköisemmin kuolla ilmaston muutokseen kuin olen kuolla vanhuuteen, puhumattakaan kaikki muutkin maapallolla on myös vaarassa. Tarvitsemme toimia. Joten haluta, ajaa aivan että te kanisteri.  
> Kippis  
> Pohjois


End file.
